Electronic devices inherently produce heat during operation. Especially in optical transceivers where higher operational frequencies are desired, the amount of heat produced in the electrical components is ever increasing. For instance, an optical transceiver configured to operate at one rate consumes approximately three times more power than an optical transceiver configured to operate at half the rate and, therefore, inherently produces approximately three times more heat.
Package structures for such optical transceivers, and other electronic modules, need to be constructed to manage this additional heat production. Unfortunately, the electrical components that produce this heat are also prone to failure when subjected to the increased heat. Accordingly, package structures for these electronic modules need to adapt as processing speeds increase.